HITMAN : Agent 23 (REMAKE)
by 137darkpinku
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun atau yang dikenal sebagai Agent 23, merupakan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sadis. Apakah dia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran? KYUMIN FANFICTION. Warning : GS, DLDR. Twoshoot or Threeshoot.


_Sejarah manusia ditetapkan oleh perang._

 _Perang dengan manusia yang berjuang._

 _Bagaimana jika kita bisa membuat manusia yang lebih baik?_

 _Ada yang bisa membuatnya._

 _Program Agent dimulai pada bulan agustus 1967 oleh pria bernama Kim Kangin. Tujuannya untuk menciptakan mesin pembunuh yang sempurna._

 _Manusia tanpa emosi, rasa takut, bahkan penyesalan._

 _Subjek yang berhasil di buat dinamakan 'Agent'._

 _Program ini sukses._

 _Menciptakan pria tanpa perikemanusiaan membuat Kangin merasa bersalah. Bersama ide cemerlangnya ia menghilang. Takut nanti akan terkuak, Pemerintah menghentikan program tersebut. Dan Agen-agen yang selamat hilang bagai bayangan._

 _Menyadari itu adalah potensi, banyak yang mencoba untuk membuat ulang program itu._

 _Namun semuanya gagal._

 _Jadi, akhirnya mereka hanya fokus untuk mencari satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat program tersebut._

 _Tugas itu diberikan kepada Dr. Jung Yunho. Tapi Kangin menghilang, dan Yunho tidak dapat menemukannya._

 _Kemudian, 6 tahun dalam pencariannya, Yunho menemukan hal tidak terduga._

 _Sebuah foto yang menjadi kunci untuk menemukan Kangin. Tidak seorang pun menyangka jika pada akhirnya petunjuk itu adalah seorang **gadis kecil**._

* * *

.

.

.

137darkpinku Present

A KYUMIN FANFICTION

HITMAN (REMAKE)

Rate : T+ (Untuk adegan kekerasan)

Warning : GS, typo(s)

Disclaimer : Terinspirasi dari sebuah film action dengan judul yang sama

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **SALZBURG - AUSTRIA**_

FASILITAS PENELITIAN _SYNDICATE INTERNATIONAL_

Seluruh pegawai _**SI**_ masih terus melakukan pencarian terhadap 'gadis kecil' yang dilansir dapat menuntun mereka untuk menemukan Kim Kangin guna membuat kembali Program _Agent_.

Metode yang mereka gunakan adalah dengan menggunakan satelit yang terhubung dengan CCTV di seluruh dunia. Komputer tersebut masih memindai CCTV, untuk menemukannya.

"We got it!"

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berseru, mereka semua melihat ke arah layar komputer canggih tersebut dan melihat foto tersebut.

"Sir, we have a match in Germany. Checking the database."

Yunho pun menyentuh layar komputer tersebut untuk melihat database gambar tersebut. Dan Yunho tersenyum saat melihat tulisan di layar tersebut.

 _ **LEE SUNGMIN**_

 _ **87% POSSIBLE MATCH**_

Namun tiba-tiba layar tersbut menampilakan tulisan 'Emergency Protocol'. Ada yang mengirim virus terhadap sistem mereka.

Terdengar suara alarm tanda system telah dibobol.

" _Perhatian. Evakuasi gedung."_

" _Kunci semua berkas dan evakuasi."_

Mereka pun segera berlari keluar dari gedung.

"Sir, we need to leave now." Seseorang mendekati Yunho.

"What the hell is happening?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan dikawal oleh beberapa orang.

"I don't know, Sir." Jawab orang tersebut.

Kemudian mereka pun berjalan tergesa menuju parkiran gedung dan kemudian masuk kedalam mobil, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang pria melihat apa yang terjadi di gedung tersebut melalui layar ponsel super canggihnya. Ponsel yang dibuat khusus untuk pekerjaannya. Mereka telah menemukan 'gadis kecil' itu. Pria itu harus segera bergegas.

Kemudian pria itu menggeser layar ponselnya dan memencet satu tombol bertuliskan 'Remote Access. Upload Virus'.

Setelah memencet tombol tersebut pria itu yakin jika keadaan di dalam gedung tersebut akan kacau. Ia pun terus memantau keadaan dari ponselnya.

Yang tidak Yunho sadari adalah, ketika tiga mobil keluar dari gedung, termasuk mobil yang membawa Yunho. Pria tersebut sudah menyiapkan tembakan yang langsung ditembakkan ke mobil tersebut. Bukan peluru, namun pria itu memasang GPS untuk memantau pergerakan mobil Yunho.

Pria tersebut melihat ada tiga titik putih yang berbaris di GPS ponselnya, dia yakin Yunho ada di tengah-tengah.

Pria itu sudah memasang jebakan, sehingga ketika mobil terdepan sudah berada di titik merah dilayar ponselnya, dia menekan tombol yang membuat sebuah bom meledak tepat dibawah mobil terdepan.

Kemudian ia melihat pergerakan dua mobil lainnya yang mundur lalu berjalan memalui rute lainnya.

Di sebuah gedung, pria itu sudah menyiapkan senapan khusus sniper dengan kendali jarak jauh. Ketika dua mobil tersebut melewatinya, pria itu menekan tombol di ponselnya yang membuat pria yang mengemudikan mobil di belakang mobil Yunho, tertembak tepat dibagian kepalanya. Membuat mobil itu menabrak lampu jalan.

"Shit!"

Yunho mengumpat saat melihat hal tersebut. Mobilnya pun kembali bergerak. Sampailah ia di parkiran tersembunyi sebuah gedung. Tempat persmbunyian bawah tanah.

Yunho dan tiga anak buahnya yang masih tersisa memasuki ruangan khusus. Setelah melakukan pemindaian retina dan sidik jari, mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Yunho berjalan ke dalam lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan. "Give me an update." Ucapnya pada dua penjaga yang berada di depan layar besar yang menampilkan CCTV di kota ini.

Namun kedua orang tersebut diam saja.

"I said, give me an update!" Bentak Yunho.

Yunho pun berjalan mendekati dua orang tersebut dan memegang bahu salah satunya. "I said…"

Ucapannya terpotong saat melihat kedua orang tersebut jatuh terkulai diatas meja, dan lebih terkejut saat melihat lubang di dahi mereka yang merupakan bekas tembakan. Dan kemudian gambar CCTV di layar tersebut hilang.

Yunho yang masih bingung dikejutkan dengan bunyi tembakan. Ketiga pengawalnya sudah jatuh dilantai karena tertembak.

Kemudian lampu disudut ruangan menyala. Memperlihatkan seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan santainya masih dengan pistol ditangannya.

"Seharusnya aku merasa tersanjung. Tidak disangka aku akan bertemu dengan pembunuh bayaran." Ucap Yunho dalam bahasa korea saat melihat siapa orang tersebut karena Yunho tahu orang itu berasal dari Negara yang sama dengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa tersanjung." Ucap pria itu kepada Yunho sambil memasukan kembali pistolnya kedalam jasnya.

Yunho terkekeh lalu berjalan ke arah meja di dekatnya untuk mengambil wine. "You know. Aku pernah memburu _Agent._ Selama empat minggu. Tangkapan paling berharga dalam karirku."

Pria itu terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho. "Majikanmu mencoba kembali membuat Program _Agent_."

"Dan kau kesini untuk menghentikannya?" tanya Yunho. "Kau terlambat." Tambahnya. "Kami sudah menculik Kangin. Dia saat ini sedang mengerjakan unit generasi berikutnya."

"Tidak. Karena kau belum menemukannya." Kata pria itu. Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri Yunho. "Dimana Lee Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"Ada _chip_ tertanam disini." Ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk dada sebelah kirinya. "Jika jantungku berhenti berdetak, penjaga akan masuk melalui pintu itu." Katanya sambil berjalan membelakangi pria itu, kemudian Yunho berbalik. "Kau membutuhkanku…" Ucapannya terhenti saat sebilah pisau di todongkan tepat di depan bola matanya, salah sedikit saja pisau itu bisa menusuk matanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya membutuhkan sebagian dari dirimu." Kata pria itu, masih menodongkan pisau itu. "Informasi yang aku butuhkan ada di dua tempat. Di dalam database amanmu dan di dalam kepalamu."

Yunho gemetar. "Berlin. Mereka menemukannya di Berlin. Hanya itu yang kutahu." Ucapnya pada akhirnya.

Pria itu masih menatap tajam Yunho, informasi itu masih belum sempurna.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Berkas 1-3-7. Kode akses : G21-13-07." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Terima kasih." Kata pria itu lalu menurunkan pisaunya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tapi kau tidak akan menemukannya. Dia bagai hantu." Kata Yunho setengah berteriak.

"Akan kutemukan." Ucap pria itu acuh tak acuh.

Melihat itu, Yunho bergegas menuju lemari penyimpanan senjata di sampingnya. Namun saat membukanya, sebuah bom meledak tepat mengenainya.

Kemudian alarm gedung berbunyi.

Pria tersebut bergegas pergi. Keadaan gedung lumayan gelap, pria itu mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, kabel fiber. Lalu saat seseorang mendekatinya, pria itu menghadangnya dan memukul orang itu dan mencekiknya dengan kabel fiber, lalu menyeret mayatnya.

Lalu ia kembali berjalan, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan salah satu pintu, dikeluarkan pistol dari dalam jasnya kemudian menembak orang itu tepat dikepalanya.

Pria itu terus berjalan sambil menembakin setiap penjaga yang mendekatinya. Mereka semua pun mati tanpa tersisa.

.

.

.

 _ **SINGAPORE**_

KANTOR PUSAT _SYNDICATE INTERNATIONAL_

Di ruangan paling atas gedung mewah itu, duduk seorang pria di depan meja yang debenarnya meja itu adalah layar komputer _touchscreen_ yang sangat canggih.

" _Yunho is dead."_ Ucap pria lainnya yang ada dilayar tersebut.

"What happen?" tanya pria yang duduk itu.

" _We think, it because the Agent."_

"Yunho almost find that girl. Get her before he does." Perintahnya kepada pria yang ada di layar. Kemudia ia mematikan sambungan tersebut.

* * *

.

.

HITMAN

.

.

* * *

 _ **BERLIN - GERMANY**_

Seorang wanita sedang berada di sebuah gedung tempat penyimpanan data-data penduduk di pusat kota Berlin. wanita itu sedang menyusun sebuah kertas yang sudah di sobek-sobek untuk mencari informasi yang dibutuhkannya. Lee Sungmin, wanita itu adalah dia.

Lalu datang seorang wanita paruh baya, penjaga tempat itu, memberikan sebuah amplop kepadanya.

"He lived in Berlin between 1989 and 1990." Ucap Sungmin kepada wanita itu. "That must be taxes payment, rental record or something."

"You know his name?" tanya wanita itu.

"I don't know his name." Jawab Sungmin. "Look, he would been 49 or 50. Blonde hair, his height 174 cm, weight 75 kg. He's like this." Ucap Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan sebuah potongan foto yang sudah pudar.

Wanita itu pun memperhatikan foto tersebut dan menggeleng. "I'm sorry. Without a name or address…" Ucapnya sambil mencoba memegang bahu Sungmin.

Namun Sungmin buru-buru menghindar sebelum bahunya dipegang. _Defensive._

"…nothing I can do for you. If he's missing, may I suggest you to call police?" lanjut wanita itu.

"Police wouldn't help me. Why did you think I'm here?" Jawab Sungmin.

Wanita itu beranjak.

"And all you're doing is tell me that you can not do." Ucap Sungmin.

Wanita itu pun duduk di kursi di samping Sungmin.

"You have to realize that there are millions of people who live in Berlin all the past 25 years. I can't sort out all of it for your mysterious man." Kata wanita itu.

Sungmin menatap wanita itu. "It's 19.467.000 people, and just thousands of men from South Korea. And just hundreds of men aged 49-50 years. It's not something, isn't it?"

Wanita itu cukup tercengang atas pengetahuan Sungmin. Wanita itu tahu Sungmin bukanlah penduduk asli Berlin, bahkan wanita itu tahu Sungmin bukan berasal dari daratan Eropa, tapi pengetahuannya mungkin melebihi orang asli Berlin.

"There's I can't do to help you, miss." Ucap wanita itu menyesal.

"Alright." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Sungmin pun kembali melihat-lihat dokumen-dokumen yang ada di depannya.

"Who is he?" tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam.

"The man that you have to find, who is he to you?" tanya nya lagi.

"I don't know." Jawab Sungmin kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana setelah membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

.

.

.

Sungmin turun di halte tujuannya, tanpa ia sadari seorang pria juga ikut turun tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

Wanita itu datang ke sebuah tempat. Lalu ia masuk kedalam tempat tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri counter atau bisa dibilang loket.

Sungmin mengeluarkan buku catatannya, dan membuka-buka halaman demi halaman. Dia memberi tanda silang besar pada halaman yang terdapat informasi tentang Berlin, karena ia yakin pria yang dicarinya tidak ada di Berlin.

"To or from?" tanya seorang pria tua dari dalam loket itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak. "Everybody who come here, they're running." Lanjutnya. "Even to something or from it."

Lalu pria tua itu memberikan sebuah _passport_ kepada Sungmin. Ya. _Passport_ palsu. Sungmin berencana untuk pergi dari Berlin, dan meneruskan pencariannya. Sungmin pun menyerahkan uang kepada pria itu dan mengambil _passport_ nya.

"I see a lot like you. Runners. They come and think that new passport means new life." Ucap pria itu sambil menghitung uang yang diberikan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun memeriksa _passport_ tersebut. "This is no good." Katanya lalu menyerahkan kembali _passport_ itu.

"It's perfect." Bantah pria itu.

"The date is broken."

"You want better, you pay more." Jawab pria itu sambil beranjak dari loket itu.

"Or I'll spread that you're selling bad passport." Ancam Sungmin.

Pria itu pun terdiam dan kemudian mengambil _passport_ lainnya dari kotak. Saat Sungmin akan mengambilnya, _passport_ itu ditahan oleh tangan pria itu. "Be careful, little girl. This world is a dangerous place."

Lalu Sungmin pun menariknya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Di kota yang sama, dilain tempat. Seorang pria atau kita sebut ' _Agent_ '. Baru saja memasuki sebuah hotel di kawasan pusat kota Berlin, sambil menenteng sebuah tas koper yang besar. Pria itu kemudian beranjak menuju kamar yang sudah di sewanya.

Pria itu membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkannya di sofa. Lalu membawa tas kopernya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Koper itu pun dibuka, memperlihatkan isi dari tas tersebut yang merupakan berbagai macam senjata. Pistol, pisau, dan lainnya sebagainya.

Lalu pria itu mengambil laptop yang terdapat di sisi samping koper tersebut. Dibawanya laptop tersebut ke sebuah meja kerja, di nyalakannya laptop tersebut dan mulai melakukan pencarian.

Lee Sungmin.

Gadis yang dicarinya. Ia harus segera menemukannya.

Setelah layar laptop menunjukan tulisan ' _Searching…'_ , ia pun beranjak dari meja tersebut dan berjalan menuju sebuah sofa. Di bukanya jas yang sedang ia pakai, dan menaruhnya di dekat mantelnya. Lalu ia meletakkan kedua pistolnya di samping kanannya. Ia pun duduk bersandar di sofa itu dan kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi untuk membeli _passport_ , Sungmin pun bergegas pulang ke apartemennya. Mungkin tempat itu tidak bisa dibilang apartemen, lebih tepatnya kamar sewa.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu memperhatikan seluruh dinding kamarnya yang berisikan seluruh informasi yang ditempel. Sebuah peta raksasa menjadi alas dimana ia menempel informasi-informasi dari koran, internet dan dari berbagai sumbe lainnya. Informasi tentang seorang pria yang dicarinya selama ini

Setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya. Sejujurnya sampai sekarang pun ia masih tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya pria itu bagi dirinya. Pria itu bahkan menjadi tujuan hidupnya sekarang. Sungmin hidup sebatang kara sejak ia berusia tujuh tahun. Berpindah tempat dari satu kota ke kota lainnya. Ia tahu jika ia adalah orang asia, namun ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa terdampar di Negara ini.

Sering sekali ia merasakan sekelebat memori tentang pria itu, potongan-potangan kecil memori yang sebenarnya justru membuatnya bertambah bingung.

 _Siapa pria itu?_

Karena merasa pusing, Sungmin mengeluarkan obat yang selalu dikonsumsinya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ia meminumnya dan kemudian berbaring di ranjangnya, mencoba untuk beristirahat. Besok ia akan pergi dari kota, bahkan dari Negara ini.

.

.

.

Saat langit sudah menggelap, laptop pria itu berbunyi. Menandakan proses pencarian di laptop telah selesai.

Pria itu pun melihatnya dan memeriksa apa yang di dapatkannya, dan terdapat tulisan.

 _ **100% MATCH**_

Pria itu pun kembali menelusuri informasi tersebut dan mendapatkan lokasi tempat tinggal gadis itu. Tidak jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap.

Ponselnya berdering tidak lama kemudian. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

" _Agent 23, It's Victoria. You have a company."_ Kata seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Who is he?" tanya pria yang merupakan Agent 23.

" _A Syndicate asset. Name, unknown. Technique capacities, unknown."_

"He found her. It means he's good."

" _You better."_ Jawab Victoria. _"I'm sure you can handle him."_ Lanjutnya. _"You have 48 hours to terminate both target."_ Kemudian telpon itu terputus.

Ia pun bergegas untuk pergi menemui Lee Sungmin dan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Dalam tidurnya, Sungmin merasa tidak tenang. Ia merasakan jika ada seseorang yang akan mencelakainya. Ia mendapat penglihatan jika ada seorang pria dengan jas hitam sedang mencarinya. Entah ini 'indera ke-enam'atau apapun itu. Tapi memang inilah kelebihan Sungmin, bisa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Sungmin pun bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, lalu mengambil uang simpanannya dan memasukkannyake dalam tas. Lalu seluruh kertas didinding ia lepaskan, ia lipat dan dimasukkan kedalam tas.

Lalu ia segera pergi dari kamarnya melalui jendela dan menaiki tangga pengubung untuk mencapai atas gedung.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Agent_ 23 masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam kamar tersebut, hanya terdapat sebuah peta kecil, peta kota Berlin dan terdapat tanda lingkaran di peta tersebut.

 _ **Alexanderplatz**_

Stasiun bawah tanah yang tidak jauh dari gedung itu. Pria itu kemudian keluar dari tempat itu untuk pergi menuju stasiun.

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa Sungmin menuruni tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah. Saat sampai di dalam stasiun ia pun berhenti sejenak, melihat sekelilingnya. Memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang lewat disekitarnya. Dan kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada seorang wanita.

Sungmin pun berjalan berlawanan arah dengan wanita itu dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu wanita tersebut.

"Sorry." Ucap Sungmin saat melihat wanita itu kebingungan.K emudian wanita itu pun pergi.

Sungmin pun membuka genggaman tangannya yang terdapat sebuah botol obat. Obat yang sama seperti miliknya. Sungmin baru saja mengambilnya dari dalam tas wanita tadi. Untungnya tas wanita itu tidak tertutup.

Seperti pencuri, tapi beginilah cara Sungmin untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

"Kau tahu jika mencuri itu kejahatan, bukankah begitu Sungmin?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria menghadang langkah Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut, pria itu berbicara padanya dengan bahasa korea.

"Itu namamu, bukan? Lee Sungmin?" Kata pria itu lagi.

"Apa kau polisi?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Bukan."

"Lalu kau tahu namaku dari mana?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku Joongki. Song Joongki. Aku ingin mentraktirmu segelas kopi."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Sungmin lalu berlalu dari hadapan Joongki.

"Bagaimana dengan kehidupan?" tanya Joongki lagi, sambil berbalik melihat Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya.

Sungmin pun berhenti dan menghadap kembali kepada Joongki. Pria itu mendekat ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau tertarik, bukan?" tanyanya.

"Menyingkir atau aku akan berteriak." Ancam Sungmin.

"Ia tidak akan peduli."

Ucapan pria itu membuat Sungmin bingung. Kemudian Sungmin melihat bayangan seorang pria di dalam pikirannya, pria itu sedang berada di stasiun ini juga. _Agent_ 23.

"Dia kesini untuk membunuhmu, Sungmin." Kata Joongki. "Dan aku kesini untuk menghentikannya."

Sungmin menatap Joongki dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu tidak ada alasan untuk percaya padaku, tapi lihatlah dia. Lihat pergerakannya. Lihat matanya dan katakan aku bohong."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kenapa ada orang yang ingin membunuhku?"

"Atas alasan yang sama kau mencari seseorang yang tidak bisa kau temukan." Jawab Joongki.

Sungmin terkejut. Pria ini tahu jika Sungmin sedang mencari seseorang.

"Pria yang aku cari, kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, tapi kau yang tahu itu."

Sungmin pun melihat ke sekitarnya, ia merasakan jika sang _Agent_ sudah semakin dekat.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Ada pintu pemeliharaan. Di ujung jalan masuk, telah dibuka untuk kita. Kita harus kesana sekarang. Lewati koridor, naiki tangga, ke mobil yang menunggu kita."

Joongki pun melihat pria itu ada di peron di bawah mereka. Dan pria itu mengeluarkan pistolnya. Secepat mungkin Joongki mengambil pistolnya dan menembak ke arah pria itu. Pria itu pun membalas tembakannya.

"Lari!" Teriak Joongki sambil mendorong Sungmin.

Sungmin pun berlari ke arah jalan yang sudah dijelaskan oleh Joongki sebelumnya. Sementara Joongki dan _Agent_ itu berkelahi dibelakangnya.

Sungmin menunggu Joongki di tangga dekat pintu keluar, sepuluh menit kemudian Joongki pun datang.

"Jalan." Perintah Joongki.

Mereka berdua pun berlari keluar dari pintu belakang. Dan masuk ke dalam mobil dengan seorang pria yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Dimana _Agent_ itu?" tanya pria di dalam mobil saat Sungmin dan Joongki masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tepat dibelakang kita. Cepatlah jalan!" Perintah Joongki kepada pria itu.

Kemudian mobil itu pun pergi.

Namun sang _Agent_ terus berjalan mengikuti mobil itu.

"Sungmin, apa kau terluka?" tanya Joongki sambil memegang bahu Sungmin. Wanita itu tampak panik dan ketakutan.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian ini?" teriak Sungmin frustasi.

"Tenang, Sungmin. Kau akan aman." Ucap pria yang mengemudikan mobil itu. "Kami dikirim untuk melindungi…"

Sebelum ucapannya selesai, sebuah peluru telah bersarang dikepalanya. Mobil pun hilang arah dan menabrak mobil yang sedang parkir.

Sungmin berteriak histeris melihat hal itu.

Ternyata sang _Agent_ menembak tepat sasaran. Padahal jarak mereka sudah jauh.

Joongki pun membuka pintu mobil dan menarik Sungmin keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka pun berlari dari tempat itu. Setelah merasa cukup jauh, mereka pun berjalan.

Joongki pun mencoba menjelaskan. "Aku bekerja pada perusahaan yang bernama _Syndicate International_ dan aku disini untuk melindungimu."

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengimbangi langkah kaki Joongki.

"Namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun, atau biasa di panggil _Agent 23._ Dia seorang _Agent._ Dan sekarang penengah antara kau dan dia, adalah aku. Jika kau tidak menuruti semua kata-kataku, dia akan membunuhmu." Jawab Joongki.

Saat Joongki menengok ke belakang, ia melihat Kyuhyun. Joongki pun menarik lengan Sungmin kembali, dan mengajaknya berlari. Mereka menyeberangi jalan.

"Kita akan aman disini." Kata Joongki, sambil menarik lengan Sungmin mendekati Kedubes Korea Selatan.

Saat sampai di depan gedung itu. Seorang petugas berpakaian tentara bertanya kepada mereka. "Mohon tanda pengenalnya."

Joongki melihat kebelakang, dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di seberang jalan. Joongki pun mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembakkannya ke udara.

Seketika para petugas kedubes Korsel mendatangi mereka dan mengamankan Sungmin serta Joongki. Dan membawa mereka ke dalam gedung.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan mereka dari seberang jalan kemudian menghela nafasnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang berada di sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan kantor pada umumnya. Kemudian seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di depan Sungmin.

"Nona Lee?" tanya nya.

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Bisa kau ceritakan mengapa kau kesini. Karena temanmu tidak mau berbicara."

"Dia bukan temanku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia." Jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah." Kata pria itu. "Mungkin kita bisa mulai dengan mengapa dia melepaskan tembakkan di depan kantor kedutaanku?"

Sungmin menunduk. "Seseorang mencoba… aku pikir seseorang mencoba untuk membunuhku."

Pria itu menatap Sungmin tidak percaya.

"Joongki mencoba membantuku." Lanjut Sungmin.

"Apa seseorang ini punya nama?" tanya pria itu.

Sungmin terdiam. Lalu kemudian ia merasa ketakutan, badannya gemetar.

"Ada yang salah, Nona Lee?"

Sungmin melihat sekelilingnya, ia merasakana pria itu, Kyuhyun, ada disekitar sini.

"Nona Lee." Panggil pria itiu lagi.

"Dia kesini." Bisik Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan santainya berjalan ke dalam kantor Kedubes Korsel sambil menenteng tas kopernya. Dia pun menaruh tas nya untuk pemeriksaan X-Ray.

Mesin pun berbunyi saat Kyuhyun melewati pintu pemeriksaan.

Petugas didepannya menghentikan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan petugas lainnya yang melihat di mesih X-Ray terkejut, isi tas Kyuhyun merupakan senjata.

Mereka pun membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang interogasi.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan tenang di dalam ruangan itu. Kemudian pria yang tadi menginterogasi Sungmin, masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil membawa senjata milik Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di atas meja beserta satu butir peluru yang ditaruhnya di samping senjata itu.

Senjata laras panjang yang canggih, modern, dan mematikan.

"Senapan Blaser R93 LRS2. Dibuat sendiri oleh ahli." Kata pria itu sambil memeriksa senjata Kyuhyun. "Dengan pemicu yang sangat ringan. Sangat bagus."

Lalu pria itu mengambil sebuah rompi berisi pistol dan juga pisau milik Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di dekat senjata Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka teka-teki?" tanya pria itu sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Ya, aku juga. Tapi sejujurnya aku membenci teka-teki. Tapi kau, bagaikan teka-teki bagiku. Karena aku mencari wajah dan sidik jari melalui semua database yang kami punya." Pria itu kembali ketempatnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kami temukan?" _Retorika_. Pria itu duduk kembali. "Tidak ada apapun." Jawabnya sendiri. "Jadi… mengapa tidak kita mulai dengan siapa namamu?"

"23." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar.

Pria itu tertawa mengejek. "Itu bukan nama."

"Memang bukan. Tapi itu namaku."

Dalam pekerjaannya, Cho Kyuhyun memang lebih dikenal dengan nama ' _Agent 23_ '.

Pria itu kembali serius. "Baiklah. Jadi, Tuan 23. Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"

"Seorang pembunuh." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Seorang pembunuh. Baiklah. Dan kau ke sini untuk membunuh siapa?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Ada seorang wanita disini."

Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau menyayangi keluargamu?" tanya Kyuhyun, keluar dari topik.

"Keluargaku?"

"Ya, istrimu dan dua anakmu. Kau menyayangi mereka." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kita tidak membicarakan tentangku, kita bicara tentangmu."

"Tidak, kita bicara tentang kehidupan dan kematian. Apa kau menyayangi mereka?" Kyuhyun menekankan kalimat terakhirnya untuk memberi ancaman.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita harus mulai dari…"

"Aku yakin kau sayang mereka. Karena itu kau harus melepaskan aku." Potong Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku baik-baik, Tuan 23. Atau siapapun namamu." Kata pria itu terbawa emosi. "Banyak cara mengakhiri ini dan itu sepenuhnya terserah kau, tapi bisa dipastikan ini takkan berakhir dengan caramu." Pria itu kemudian mengambil peluru dimeja itu dan memasangnya pada senjata milik Kyuhyun. "Karena terakhir yang aku periksa, kau terkunci bersamaku, dan aku yang pegang senjata."

Dua orang penjaga di belakang Kyuhyun terkejut melihat atasannya.

"Tidak, Tuan Choi Siwon." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang. "Kau terkunci disini bersamaku dan kau membawa senjataku."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menendang meja tersebut hingga meja itu terangkat beserta senjatanya. Ketika senjata itu menyentak meja, peluru tertembak lalu secepat kilat Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan membuat peluru itu mengenai rantai yang mengikat tangannya.

Kemudian ia memukul dua penjaga dibelakangnya hingga tak sadarkan diri, masih dengan satu tangan di rantai. Kyuhyun mengambil pistol salah satu penjaga, dan menembakkannya pada ratai di tangannya yang lain, hingga rantai itu terlepas.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil ketakutan, badannya bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. "Kau cukup menyayangi keluargamu hingga rela mati demi mereka." Dan kemudian ia memukul Siwon hingga pingsan.

Sementara diruangan lain, Joongki yang mendengar bunyi tembakkan segeran keluar dari ruang interogasi setelah sebelumnya memukul seluruh penjaga hingga pingsan.

Kemudian ia mendatangi Sungmin. "Ayo pergi."

Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari gedung itu dan lari secepatnya meninggalkan gedung. Dan mereka bersyukur, Kyuhyun tidak sampai menangkap mereka.

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Oh hai, aku lagi. Aku bawa FF selingan, mungkin ini akan jadi 2 atau 3 chapter. Semoga dapat jadi hiburan buat kalian, meskipun aku tidak yakin, genre FF seperti ini akan menghibur kalian. By the way, aku kangen KyuMin, dan aku setidaknya dengan membuat ff kyumin dapat mengurangi rasa rindu ini. Asyikk /?

Oke, mohon review dan pendapatnya ^^

Sign, 137darkpinku.


End file.
